Fallen
by SatiaShade
Summary: Oni - wygnani, odarci ze swych mocy i nieśmiertelności do czasu, aż nauczą się troski o drugiego człowieka. Ona miała być ich strażnikiem, jej niewinność zbalansowaniem i przykładem. Ona miała ich uczyć, jak żyć. Plan mógł zawieść tylko w jednym przypadku. Jeśli ona zacznie uczyć się od nich… Post-Avengers. LokixSigyn.
1. Prolog

******Witajcie ludzie :) Pomysł na fanficka może niezbyt oryginalny, ale zakochana w Lokim po uszy nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby czegoś o nim nie napisać. A jak już napisałam, to co będę trzymać schowane w pliku :) Prawdopodobnie będę trochę skakać po różnych perspektywach, ale historia skupi się głównie na Lokim i Sigyn.  
**

**W razie gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, Sigyn jest postacią pochodzącą z mitologii nordyckiej, którą ja pozwoliłam sobie nieco 'przerobić'. Natomiast Tem, Tana i Darir są wytworami mojej wyobraźni. Nie przywłaszczam sobie żadnej postaci należącej do Marvela.**

* * *

**Prolog**

Darir ze zdumienia niemal rozdziawiła usta. Od bardzo dawna nie oglądała światła dziennego, a widok, jaki obecnie miała przed sobą boleśnie uświadamiał jej, od jak dawna. Światło zdawało się być wszędzie - migotało na powierzchni wody, odbijało się od złotych ścian budynków, rozjaśniało czerń nieba wszystkimi odcieniami czerwieni, błękitu, złota i fioletu. Asgard był uważany za najpiękniejsze miejsce w całym wszechświecie i patrząc teraz na miasto nie śmiałaby zakwestionować owego twierdzenia.

Nie tego się spodziewała, gdy kilka godzin wcześniej strażnicy otworzyli drzwi jej celi w podziemnym lochu pałacu w Muspelheim. Od lat robili to tylko po to, by przynieść jej jedzenie. I choć niepokój spowodowany nagłą odmianą wciąż jeszcze jej nie opuścił, zepchnęła go na samo dno świadomości, po prostu delektując się chwilą. W życiu nie widziała czegoś równie wspaniałego.

Poczuła coś na kształt rozbawienia na myśl, jak rzadko się zdarza, by gigant ognia postawił stopę na tych ziemiach. Oczywiście ona nie była typową Muspelianką. Urodziła się z pewną… wadą. A konkretnie była zwyczajnie za mała, rozmiarem nie różniła się od Asgardian. To dlatego jej ojciec - jeden z królewskich doradców w Muspelheim - nakazał ją zabić zaraz po jej narodzeniu. Mało, że nie była synem, którego pragnął, jeszcze ośmieliła się urodzić wadliwa. Taka zbrodnia musiała przecież zostać ukarana śmiercią.

Ocaliła ją matka, uciekając wraz z nowo narodzoną córeczką z pałacu. Gdyby nie ona, Darir już dawno by nie żyła. Chociaż może tak byłoby lepiej. Ratując ją, jej matka zapoczątkowała całą serię nieszczęść, których końca wciąż nie było widać.

Darir westchnęła w duchu na tę myśl, a cały jej dobry humor i zachwyt gdzieś się ulotniły. Oczywiście nic z tych emocji nie odmalowało się na jej twarzy. Zachowała absolutnie obojętny wyraz. Szczyciła się tym, że potrafi doskonale ukrywać swoje uczucia. Do tego stopnia, iż niektórzy uważali, że ich nie posiada.

Strażnicy poprowadzili ją do pałacu. Gwardziści w drzwiach ledwie zaszczycili ich spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej poinformowani o ich przybyciu. Przeszli kilka korytarzy, nie spotykając nikogo po drodze, aż dotarli do obszernego pokoju, do którego - zdjąwszy uprzednio kajdany z jej rąk - bezceremonialnie ją wepchnięto. Drzwi zamknęły się za Darir z głośnym trzaskiem.

Dziewczyna, rozmasowując nadgarstki, rozejrzała się dookoła. Pokój nie był zbyt gęsto umeblowany. Zaledwie stół z dwoma ustawionymi po obu stronach krzesłami, oraz jedna długa ława pod oknem umieszczonym zbyt wysoko, by można go było dosięgnąć. Poza Darir, w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jeszcze cztery osoby.

Był tam wysoki mężczyzna, o włosach długich do ramion i tak czarnych, że światło wpadające przez okno odbijając się od miękkich pasm mieniło się wszystkimi odcieniami granatu. Był ubrany w zieleń i czerń z akcentami złota, w sposób typowy dla szlachty Asgardu. Stał oparty o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, a jego oczy w barwie mięty przez chwilę ślizgały się po jej sylwetce, oceniając ją, nim z ironicznym uśmiechem na wargach odwrócił wzrok ku oknu.

Przy stole, naprzeciwko siebie siedziała dwójka czarnych elfów, mężczyzna i kobieta, sądząc po wyglądzie rodzeństwo. Drobna postura, blada cera, lekko szpiczaste uszy i czarne włosy proste jak druty były cechami typowymi dla ich rasy, ale oboje mieli także takie same łagodne rysy twarzy, ciemnoniebieskie tęczówki, lekko zadarte nosy i wąskie wargi. Dodatkowo podkreślali swoje podobieństwo poprzez identyczne fryzury - włosy krótko ścięte, z przedziałkiem przesuniętym na prawa stronę. Wydawało się, że bujne kształty kobiety były jedyną rzeczą, która ich odróżniała. Rozmawiali ze sobą cicho, co jakiś czas chichocząc pod nosem. Widać humory dopisywały.

Przez lata życia spędzone na ucieczce i walce Darir nauczyła się patrzeć na każdego jak na potencjalne zagrożenie. Instynktownie koncentrowała uwagę na tych, których oceniała jako najniebezpieczniejszych. Postawa całej tej trójki była jawną manifestacją pogardy i pewności siebie. I prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego ostatnią osobą, na którą Darir spojrzała, była młoda nimfa, jasnowłosa dziewczyna skulona na ławie w kącie pokoju, mimo iż nawet ogromny napis 'nie pasuję tu!' wytatuowany na czole nie mógłby sprawić, by bardziej się wyróżniała. Jej brązowe oczy były czujne i pełne niepewności. Całe ciało dziewczyny było jednym wielkim napięciem, jakby w każdej chwili gotowa była zerwać się do biegu. _Lub do lotu_, pomyślała Darir, spoglądając na jej plecy. To, co w pierwszej chwili wzięła za dość dziwną pelerynę, przy bliższym przyjrzeniu okazało się ciasno przylegającymi do ramion skrzydłami, o piórach złotych jak ściany Asgardiańskiego pałacu. Darir nigdy nie należała do wyrachowanych materialistów, ale patrząc nań nie dało się nie zastanawiać, czy byłyby też tyle samo warte.

Zakończywszy wstępne oględziny, Darir usiadła na drugim końcu ławy, elegancko krzyżując nogi. Przeczesując palcami długie, szkarłatne loki, przyglądała się od niechcenia swoim współwięźniom. Było nawet zabawnie, zwłaszcza gdy zaczęła liczyć ukradkowe spojrzenia, na których ich przyłapała. Tak naprawdę wszyscy obserwowali się wzajemnie, tyle że jasnowłosa nimfa była jedyną, która się z tym nie kryła. Darir ciekawiło, czy i oni zastanawiają się nad tym samym, co ona. W jakim celu ich tu sprowadzono?

Gdy do pokoju weszło dziesięciu strażników, po dwóch na każde z nich, pomyślała, że wkrótce się dowie.

* * *

Strach. To duszące uczucie, spinające mięśnie aż do bólu, wprawiające serce w szaleńczy galop. Dla Sigyn nie był obcy. Przeciwnie. Stanowił nieodłączną część jej życia od tak wielu lat, że podejrzewała, iż jego brak wydałby jej się teraz czymś nienaturalnym i natychmiast wprawiłby ją w dezorientację. Nauczyła się go kochać, współpracować z nim. Nauczyła się, jak postępować z tym wiernym, uciążliwym towarzyszem, by wyjść na tym jak najlepiej.

Lęk był jak dziecko, które ignorowane i odsuwane w cień dopraszało się wrzaskiem o uwagę. Nie marnowała więc energii na ukrywanie go, jedynie go nakierowując. Pozwalała palcom drżeć, a sercu wtłaczać wypełnioną tlenem i adrenaliną krew do żył, gdy mijała kolejne uliczki Asgardu, wkraczając następnie na tęczowy most, niegdyś prowadzący do Bifrostu. Strach czynił jej ruchy szybkimi i zdecydowanymi. Szumiał jej w uszach, zagłuszając kroki prowadzących ją strażników. Wyciszał pełne niepewności myśli o czekających ją zadaniach, wypychając na wierzch instynkt przetrwania, który pomagał zaakceptować przygotowany dlań los.

Rozprawa już się odbyła, wyrok został ogłoszony, zaklęcia nałożone, a remedium spoczywało bezpiecznie w kieszeni jej spodni. Sigyn zbliżała się teraz do przepaści, do ostatniego, a za razem pierwszego etapu swej podróży. Koniec i początek. I czerń, wirująca poza pokruszonym brzegiem mostu, zdająca się nie mieć dna, obca, odpychająca.

Nie zwolniła, nawet gdy zrobili to jej strażnicy. Oni się zatrzymali, ona przyśpieszyła, przechodząc do biegu. Jej krok był pewny i wyćwiczony, wybicie na samiutkiej granicy pełne gracji, jakby codziennie rzucała się w nicość. Wiatr rozwiał jej złociste włosy, przeczesał pióra, naparł na ciało wygięte w łuk z przyjemności i ulgi. Przestrzeń, wiatr i wolność. To było znajome. To było jej królestwo, jej naturalne środowisko, jej prawdziwy dom.

Pozwoliła sobie opadać, mając wiele czasu na delektowanie się tym uczuciem, a ziemia zdawała się wcale nie przybliżać. Gdy w końcu zobaczyła ją w oddali, uśmiechnęła się gorzko, pełna smutku. Chwila wolności dobiegała końca, nadszedł czas powrotu do rzeczywistości. Z wprawą przechyliła się do przodu, kierując głową w dół, a następnie, gdy czerń zanikła, odsłaniając otoczenie, rozłożyła szeroko skrzydła i wygięła się w łuk, układając wygodnie na podmuchach wiatru. Zadrżała, gdy jej kolana otarły się o podłoże, ale udało jej się odzyskać wysokość. Naprężyła mięśnie i machnęła skrzydłami jedynie raz, by ustabilizować lot. Przyjemność przeniknęła jej ciało potężnym strumieniem. A potem opadła, jej stopy uderzyły w ziemię. Zachwiała się. Upadła.

Pod palcami i kolanami dywan z liści, nad nią zielony baldachim, wyżej puszysta kołdra chmur. Widziała to przez mgłę, przez zasłonę łez. Łez strachu. Odepchnęła ją, wstała i spojrzała w niebo, do momentu, aż znów ukazał się na niej wir czerni, a z niej wypadła kolejna postać. Strach wzmógł się, wypełniając żyły kolejną dawką adrenaliny. Sigyn nakierowała ją do swoich kończyn i ruszyła przed siebie, gotowa na pierwszy akt w teatrzyku jej nowego życia. Tytuł się nie zmienił, nie zmieniał się od lat. Nadal był to lęk.

* * *

Loki nie był w stanie powstrzymać stłumionego jęku. Ostatni raz czuł się tak obolały po spotkaniu z Hulkiem i otwierając oczy niemal spodziewał się zobaczyć zielonego stwora i resztę Mścicieli pochylających się nad nim na najwyższym piętrze Stark Tower. Zamiast tego jego oczom ukazał się baldachim liści, za którym gdzieniegdzie dawało się dostrzec fragmenty zasnutego chmurami nieba.

Przewrócił się na bok i usiadł ostrożnie, podpierając się ręką. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując wydobyć spośród wiru wspomnień i obrazów jakąś sensowną myśl, ale nic nie układało się w logiczną całość. Było tylko nieznośne wirowanie, przyprawiające go o mdłości. Opierając czoło na kolanach wziął głęboki haust Midgardiańskiego powietrza, w nadziei, że pomoże mu oczyścić umysł. Z roztargnieniem podrapał wierzch lewej dłoni, która swędziała go niemiłosiernie i zamarł, czując pod palcami cienkie linie. Gardło ścisnęło mu paskudne przeczucie. Podniósł rękę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Na skórze widniało coś jakby tatuaż. Symbol, jaki przedstawiał, wyglądał znajomo.

Wspomnienia zaczęły powoli powracać, układając się w bezlitosną całość.

Po powrocie z Ziemi spędził kilka dni w lochach pod pałacem, oczekując na sąd. W rzeczywistości była to strata czasu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki będzie wyrok. Loki był zdrajcą. Wprowadził lodowych olbrzymów do Asgardu, usiłował zamordować swojego brata, podjął próbę zniszczenia Jutenheim a potem podbicia Midgardu. Wielu zginęło. Za takie zbrodnie prawo przewidywało karę śmierci.

Z drugiej strony zwłoka oznaczała, że Odyn się waha. Pomimo wszystkich jego czynów, wciąż kochał swojego młodszego syna i nie chciał go utracić. Loki podejrzewał, że również Thor i Frigga będą protestować przeciwko egzekucji. Ich sentymentalizm był uroczy i bardzo dla niego korzystny. Zastanawiał się, czy czują się winni z powodu tego, co zrobił. Byłby to kolejny czynnik działający na jego korzyść. Jeśli odpowiednio to rozegra, być może udałoby mu się nawet uzyskać ułaskawienie i powrót do Asgardu, gdzie mógłby w spokoju obmyślić plan zemsty na swoim 'bracie'.

Zdziwił się nieco, gdy strażnicy pewnego dnia wraz z posiłkiem przynieśli mu zwój, zawierający opis skomplikowanej magicznej formuły. Poinformowali go wówczas, że wolą Odyna jest, by się jej nauczył. Nie protestował. Zawsze lubił poszerzać swoją wiedzę, a poza tym nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty. Okazało się, że to przeciwzaklęcie na czar, o którym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, być może dopiero co wynaleziony. Fakt, że wszechojciec pragnął, by je znał, wydał się Lokiemu podejrzany, ale nie na tyle, by poważnie go zaniepokoić.

Kilka dni później poinformowano go, że Odyn pragnie go widzieć. Idąc za strażnikami znajomymi korytarzami, Loki uśmiechał się pod nosem. Jak dla niego i tak zbyt długo to trwało. Miał już powyżej uszu ciemnej celi w podziemiach Asgardu. Zawczasu przygotował w głowie kilka możliwych scenariuszy rozmowy z ojcem i sposobów, w jaki może go przekonać, by go ułaskawił.

Zanim uzyskał audiencję u wszechojca, musiał poczekać kilkadziesiąt minut w pokoju, w którym umieszczono jeszcze czworo innych więźniów - jedną gigantkę ognia, parę czarnych elfów i jedną nimfę. Powód ich pobytu w Asgardzie był mu nieznany i, prawdę mówiąc, całkowicie obojętny. W końcu strażnicy zaprowadzili go na spotkanie władcy.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Odyn chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Loki zrobił to, co zrobił. Nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, jedynie przygnębionego i zawiedzionego, co również nie było zaskoczeniem. Loki zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan i wszystko zdawało się przebiegać doskonale. A potem pojawił się Thor i wszystko poszło nie tak.

Loki uniósł dłoń i opuszkami palców dotknął karku, kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie igły przebijającej się przez skórę i dosięgającej kręgosłupa. Słabo pamiętał walkę, która miała miejsce chwilę wcześniej, ale ten jeden moment pozostał wyraźnie wypalony w jego pamięci, jak również ból, który nastąpił później. Na most zaprowadzono go na wpół przytomnego, do tego stopnia, że ledwie słyszał słowa Odyna, gdy ten ogłaszał go przeklętym, a następnie odesłał go z Asgardu. Oczywiście ze wszystkich ośmiu królestw, do których Odyn mógł go wygnać, wybrał właśnie Ziemię.

Loki zacisnął pięści i wstał, usiłując pokonać słabość w nogach. Teraz był tylko człowiekiem. Wzdrygnął się ze zgrozą i pełen odrazy odpędził od siebie tę myśl, bo już ona sama wystarczyła, by żółć podeszła mu do gardła. Nie, wcale nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie będzie. Ta sytuacja była tylko przejściowa, dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu, by się z niej wyplątać. Oczywiście, że znajdzie na to sposób. Był w końcu bogiem oszustwa. Mimo to myśl o utraconych mocach, do których tak bardzo przywykł, które były jego częścią przez całe życie, wywoływały poczucie dezorientującej pustki. Odbierając mu magię, Odyn odebrał mu coś, co bardzo cenił, coś, co było częścią jego tożsamości, i już samo to wywoływało w nim potężną chęć, by zwymiotować.

Drgnął nagle, wyrwany z tych rozmyślań, gdy gdzieś w pobliżu trzasnęła gałązka. Cofnął się natychmiast pod jedno z niskich drzew, obserwując otoczenie spomiędzy zmrużonych powiek. Z gęstwiny kilkanaście metrów od niego wyszła dziewczyna. Przez chwilę zmagała się z gałęziami krzewu, które zaatakowały zachłannie jej długie, ciemnoblond włosy, po czym wyprostowała się i rozejrzała dookoła, jakby również wypatrywała zagrożeń.

Loki zagłębił się bardziej w osłonę listowia, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Wyglądała znajomo, choć w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił skojarzyć, gdzie ją widział. Dopiero kiedy się odwróciła, a on dostrzegł kaskady miękkiego złota na jej plecach, przypomniał sobie. To była ta młoda nimfa, która siedziała na ławie w tym samym pokoju, w którym on oczekiwał na rozmowę z Odynem.

Uniósł brwi. W jego głowie pytanie ścigało pytanie. Ona też została wygnana, i to w to samo miejsce co on? Czy może przysłano ją, by miała na niego oko? A pozostali, których widział w tamtym pokoju? Czy oni również byli gdzieś w pobliżu? Loki wyraźnie wyczuwał od nimfy magiczną aurę. Czy to oznaczało, że zachowała przynajmniej część swoich mocy? Czy on też wciąż posiadał swoje? Czyżby Odyn naprawdę był tak głupi?

Palce zamrowiły go lekko. Poczuł silną potrzebę, by natychmiast to sprawdzić, ale powstrzymał go miękki głos dziewczyny.

- Jesteś tutaj?

Zamrugał. Mówiła do niego?

- Jeśli tak, to proszę, wyjdź. Musimy porozmawiać.

Loki zawahał się przez chwilę. Nie bał się jej. Nie miał ku temu powodów. Nie wyglądała groźnie. Jednak wciąż jej nie ufał. Mimo to pozostawała prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, od której mógł uzyskać kilka odpowiedzi. Jeśli rzeczywiście miała mu coś istotnego do powiedzenia, to może warto było z nią porozmawiać.

Powoli wysunął się z cienia. Wzrok nimfy natychmiast skoncentrował się na nim. Zacisnęła wargi w lekkim niezadowoleniu, jakby jakaś jej cząstka miała nadzieję go nie znaleźć, ale kiedy ruszyła w jego kierunku, jej krok był zdecydowany. Zatrzymała się dwa metry od niego, a spojrzenie jej brązowych oczu wędrowało po jego twarzy. Nie powiedziała ani słowa.

- Słucham - odezwał się w końcu, lekko zniecierpliwiony.

- Co?

- Twierdziłaś, że musimy porozmawiać.

Policzki dziewczyny lekko poczerwieniały. Opuściła wzrok, jakby nie mogła znieść jego przenikliwego spojrzenia.

- Przede wszystkim chciałam cię znaleźć.

- Więc nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia.

- Mam - zaprzeczyła. - Tylko że… najpierw musimy znaleźć pozostałych. To dotyczy nie tylko ciebie.

Loki uśmiechnął się drwiąco. A więc miał rację, cała ta czwórka, którą widział w pałacu w Asgardzie, również została tu przysłana.

- My? - Przechylił lekko głowę, unosząc brwi. - Jeśli jesteś spragniona ich towarzystwa to oczywiście ich szukaj, ale nie widzę tu żadnego związku ze mną.

Nimfa skrzywiła się wyraźnie, jakby połknęła coś wyjątkowo paskudnego.

- Zostałeś otruty - oświadczyła. Loki zesztywniał, ale udało mu się zachować niezmieniony wyraz twarzy. - Wstrzyknięto ci substancję, która zabije cię w przeciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin jeśli nie otrzymasz remedium, a to posiada tylko jeden z wygnanych. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie wiem który z nich.

- Doprawdy? Mnie się to wydaje dość fundamentalną informacją dla całej intrygi, o której ty chyba wiesz sporo - zauważył Loki, pozwalając, by do jego głosu wkradła się nuta chłodu.

- Wierz mi, nawet gdybym wiedziała, i tak będą potrzebni oni wszyscy.

- Jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia, powiedz teraz. Nie mam czasu na twoje gierki - warknął Loki, postępując krok w stronę dziewczyny.

Nie cofnęła się, tak jak się tego spodziewał. Jej twarz przybrała wyraz uporu.

- Śpieszy ci się gdzieś?

- Nie - przyznał, nie dając się zbić z tropu. - Co jeszcze nie oznacza, że chcę marnować czas z tobą.

- Zmarnujesz go, jeśli zaraz nie zaczniemy. Wkrótce będzie zbyt ciemno, by kogokolwiek szukać, a mam tylko ogólne pojęcie, gdzie mogą być. - Wbiła wzrok w ścianę lasu, a w jej oczach błysnął niepokój. - O ile jeszcze nie porozchodzili się we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.

Loki odruchowo zadarł głowę. Miała rację. Wkrótce miał zapaść zmrok, a las i zachmurzenie dodatkowo ujmowały im cennych minut. Spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia.

- Prowadź zatem.

* * *

Tana wyszła na brzeg, krztusząc się i łapczywie chwytając powietrze w płuca. Kiedy wepchnięto ją do wiru mrocznej energii, mającego odesłać ją z Asgardu, sądziła, że nie spotka jej już nic bardziej nieprzyjemnego od lotu przez czas i przestrzeń. Czerń nie była ani płynna, ani stała, ani lotna. Nie była ciepła ani zimna. Było to miejsce, gdzie nic nie istniało, a brak czegokolwiek, co dziewczyna mogłaby ocenić swoimi zmysłami, przerażał ją.

A potem uderzyła mocno w gładką taflę i poczuła, że otacza ją ciecz, zimna i dławiąca, wdzierająca się do jej ust i nozdrzy, drażniąca oczy. Zamachała rozpaczliwie nogami i rękami, odczuwając już początki nadchodzącej histerii. Gdy udało jej się wydostać, zorientowała się, że opadając na Ziemię, miała to nieszczęście wylądować w wodzie.

Ogarnął ją gniew i rozżalenie. Wszystko było źle. Wszystko nie tak. Nie powinni byli tak skończyć. Byli jednymi z najlepszych w swoim fachu. Byli bogaci. Byli sprytni. Jakim cudem banda istot tak żałosnych, jak karły, zdołała ich schwytać? Pragnęli ich zabić. Nie zrobili tego, zapewne lękając się wywołania konfliktu z innymi czarnymi elfami. Tana roześmiała się drwiąco, na co jej płuca zareagowały protestem w postaci kolejnej salwy kaszlu.

Z pewnością powinna być zadowolona. Banicja zamiast egzekucji była układem całkiem korzystnym. Była jednak zbyt rozgoryczona, by odczuwać radość. Czemu w ogóle Odyna interesował ich los? Teraz została z niczym. I była sama.

Wzdrygnęła się i rozejrzała dookoła, usiłując uniknąć kolejnego podkradającego się do niej podstępnie ataku paniki.

- Tem? - próbowała zawołać, ale wyszedł jej tylko przerażony skrzek.

Odchrząknęła, by oczyścić gardło i uniosła dłoń do szyi, po czym zamarła, odczuwając pod palcami gładki, zimny metal. Jęknęła mimo woli i drżącymi palcami zaczęła obmacywać obręcz otaczającą jaj szyję. Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Ledwie oddychając, usiłowała wsunąć palce pod obrożę, ale jedynie bardziej brakowało jej oddechu. Spróbowała rozdrapać ją palcami i wkrótce szkarłatna krew zabarwiła jej blade palce.

Jej mur obronny, resztki jej spokoju, zaczynały pękać pod naporem nieznośnego, przeklętego strachu. W jej piersi wezbrał krzyk, pragnąc ułożyć się w imię jedynej osoby, której ufała i na której polegała. Jej brat. Tem. Gdzie był, gdy go potrzebowała? Zaczerpnęła powietrza, by zawołać. Nie zrobiła tego jednak, słysząc w okolicy jakiś szelest. Podniosła się z ziemi, szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrując w przestrzeń między drzewami.

- Tem? - odezwała się niepewnie.

Ale to nie był on. W polu jej widzenia pojawiły się trzy postacie. Trzy znajome postacie, z których żadna nie była jej bratem.

* * *

- Nie możesz po prostu polecieć i wypatrzeć z góry mojego brata? - głos czarnej elfki przerwał panującą w grupie ciszę. Dobry humor, jakim tryskała dziewczyna w pałacu w Asgardzie ulotnił się. W tej chwili jej twarz ściągnięta była niepokojem i zniecierpliwieniem.

- Nie, nie mogę. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle jestem jeszcze w stanie latać teraz, kiedy utraciłam większość swoich mocy - odpowiedziała spokojnie ich przewodniczka, choć pióra jej skrzydeł nastroszyły się lekko. - Poza tym jesteśmy w lesie i jest za ciemno. I tak nic bym nie zobaczyła.

Tana skrzywiła się niezadowolona, nic nie odpowiadając. Darir uśmiechnęła się w duchu, obserwując całą scenę, choć oczywiście jej twarz zachowała obojętny wyraz. Na ile potrafiła ocenić nikt nie był zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Ich trojgu nie odpowiadało, że muszą podążać za nimfą, a ich przewodniczce nie podobało się, że musi im przewodzić. No, może w przypadku tej ostatniej 'nie podobało się', było lekkim niedomówieniem.

Całe jej ciało było napięte jak struna, a ilekroć któreś z nich nadepnęło na gałązkę lub głośniej postawiło stopę, wyglądała jakby miała wyskoczyć ze skóry. Co jakiś czas dziewczyna oglądała się przez ramię, za pewne z trudem znosząc świadomość, że ma za plecami czworo morderców. Darir po raz kolejny zastanowiła się, co ona tu w ogóle robi. Wyglądała jak owca wśród wilków. Niewiniątko wśród zabójców.

Zamrugała, lekko oszołomiona. Więc to był powód… dziewczyna nie miała na rękach ani kropli krwi. Ta świadomość dziwnie uderzyła Darir i po raz pierwszy od kiedy ukończyła siedem lat poczuła do kogoś współczucie. Może też dlatego, że wiedziała, iż będzie jedyną, która jej współczuła. Pozostali podążali za nią, bo miała wiedzę, której potrzebowali. Gdy dostaną, czego chcą, przy odrobinie szczęścia po prostu ją porzucą, co sądząc z postawy nimfy raczej ją ucieszy niż zmartwi. Bardziej jednak prawdopodobne było, że ją zabiją. Nie dlatego, że dała im powód. Po prostu wszyscy mieli za sobą raczej paskudny dzień, pełen nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń. A ich przewodniczka wyglądała na idealny obiekt do wyładowania swojej frustracji.

- A to co, Tana? Jakaś grupa samopomocy?

Darir zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła w kierunku głosu, podobnie jak pozostali. W pierwszej chwili nie mogła dostrzec jego właściciela. Powoli zapadające ciemności, a także jego czarny strój sprawiły, że dopiero po kilku sekundach dostrzegła na wpół ukrytą pomiędzy liśćmi szczupłą sylwetkę mężczyzny, przycupniętego na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa.

Elf z gracją zeskoczył na ziemię, a jego siostra natychmiast podbiegła do niego.

- Trochę to nie w twoim stylu, siostrzyczko - dodał mężczyzna.

- To tylko na chwilkę - odparła. - Po prostu jedna z tych dziwolągów zapowiedziała, że ma nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Darir zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy, nie pewna, które z targających nią obecnie uczuć jest silniejsze: ciekawość czy pragnienie, by uderzyć dziewczynę za obelgę. W końcu jednak zwyciężyła ciekawość. Jej spojrzenie, jak również wszystkich pozostałych, powędrowało ku przewodniczce.

Nimfa przez chwilę przesuwała wzrokiem od jednej twarz do drugiej, po czym westchnęła ciężko.

- Lepiej usiądźcie.

* * *

**No i tak się przedstawia pierwszy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :)  
**


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Sigyn zacisnęła lekko wargi. Źle się czuła pod ciężarem spojrzeń swoich mimowolnych kompanów, zwłaszcza ze świadomością, że musi im przekazać coś, co im się nie spodoba. Rudowłosa Muspelianka, idąc za jej radą, usiadła na ziemi, oparta plecami o pień drzewa, na które wdrapała się uprzednio para czarnych elfów spoglądających teraz na nią z góry. Loki natomiast stał nadal, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, unosząc lekko brew w wyczekiwaniu.

Sigyn wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała plecy, starając się przybrać zdecydowaną postawę.

- Są rzeczy, których mówić wam za pewne nie muszę. Władcy naszych krain oddali nas pod sąd Asgardu i z wyroku Odyna zostaliśmy wygnani, pozbawieni naszych mocy, bez prawa opuszczenia Midgardu, w którym mamy odbyć karę - zaczęła ciężkim głosem. - To o czym was muszę poinformować, to że z woli wszechojca nie wolno nam się rozdzielać.

Urwała, gdy ponad jej głową rozległo się drwiące prychnięcie.

- Czyli jednak grupa samopomocy - zakpił czarny elf, a jego siostra, Tana, zawtórowała mu śmiechem. - Wybacz ptaszyno, ale nie uznajemy takich zabaw.

- W twoim mniemaniu kara polega na robieniu co nam się będzie podobało? - wtrąciła niespodziewanie Darir, ani na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Sigyn. Nie sposób było ocenić, co myśli na temat tej idei. Jej twarz, tak jak głos, pozostawały przeraźliwie opanowane.

- Ciekaw jestem, jak Odyn zamierza nas powstrzymać.

- Z pewnością _ptaszyna_ zaspokoi twoją ciekawość, kiedy pozwolisz jej mówić dalej - wtrącił Loki.

Sigyn opanowała grymas wywołany uzyskaniem nowego przydomku. Dopóki nie znali nawzajem swoich imion, mogła to zaakceptować.

- Zanim nas odesłano, większość z was spotkała chyba mała nieprzyjemność - kontynuowała.

- Mnie nie - odparł natychmiast Tem, jednak jego siostrze ubyło pewności siebie. Wzdrygnęła się u boku brata i uniosła dłoń do szyi, na której nosiła teraz metalową obręcz. Pozostali zareagowali w podobny sposób. Loki skrzywił się wyraźnie, a ciało Darir napięło się, podczas gdy jej dłoń nieświadomie potarła klatkę piersiową.

- Każdy z nas nosi w sobie - Sigyn zerknęła na siedzącą na gałęzi Tanę - lub na sobie coś zabójczego. Coś, co ma nas pozbawić życia, jeśli spróbujemy złamać zasady. Jednocześnie innej osobie powierzono tajemnicę remedium na poszczególne z naszych problemów, z którego będziemy musieli skorzystać przynajmniej raz na trzy dni. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie zauważył - uniosła lewą rękę, a na wierzchu jej dłoni widniały cienkie linie magicznego znaku, identycznego jak na dłoni Lokiego… i wszystkich innych - nałożono na nas także symbol tajemnicy, aby powstrzymać nas przed zdradzaniem sobie nawzajem tych sekretów. Albo zaakceptujemy nasze wyroki, albo dostaniemy kolejne, tym razem wyroki śmierci, bo jeśli się rozdzielimy, wszyscy szybko poumieramy.

- Mnie nic nie zrobiono, więc jak ten system ma się do mnie? - odezwał się znów elf. Wyraz jego twarzy był mieszanką niepewności - zapewne o siebie - oraz obojętności na los wszystkich pozostałych.

- A ja to co? Zostawiłbyś mnie? - zaatakowała go natychmiast jego siostra, a w jej głosie rozżalenie mieszało się z groźbą i nutą paniki.

- Nie musieli nic ci robić - wtrąciła się Sigyn, zanim jego naiwny komentarz zdążył się przemienić w pełnowymiarową kłótnię. - Z tego co mi wiadomo jesteś poważnie chory i aby żyć musisz regularnie przyjmować lek z rośliny, która tu, w Midgardzie, nie występuje.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i zacisnął zęby ze złości.

- A my? - odezwała się znów Darir, podnosząc się z ziemi i wpatrując w Sigyn z wyczekiwaniem. - Zanim mnie odesłali, zaprowadzili mnie do jakiegoś pokoju. Było tam pełno niebieskiego światła.

- Napromieniowali cię energią z Tesseraktu. Odpowiednio ukształtowana, spowodowała zmiany w twoim ciele, które teraz produkuje jakąś substancje mieszającą się z twoją krwią. Ta substancja będzie stopniowo spowalniać akcję serca, aż całkiem stanie.

- Wcześniej nauczono mnie, jak tę substancję wyodrębniać. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam, po co to - kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie. - Ale pozyskanie tego pierwiastka z mojej krwi mnie nie wyleczy, więc?

- Nie. To, jak sądzę, lek dla Lokiego - wydedukowała Sigyn i odwróciła się w stronę boga oszustwa. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią tak lodowato, że niemal się dziwiła, iż jeszcze nie zmieniła się w sopel lodu. - Ta substancja, którą ci podano, powoduje wzrastanie temperatury ciała. Nie wiem, jak jest w twoim przypadku, ale u ludzi krew ścina się przy czterdziestu dwóch stopniach.

Sigyn nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale przekaz był jasny. Teraz byli zwykłymi ludźmi. Oczywiście, ponieważ Loki był Jotunem, nigdy nie będzie to w stu procentach prawda, ale jego wargi i tak wygięły się w pełen odrazy grymas.

- Czyli odtrutka, którą nauczono mnie przygotowywać, jest dla Darir - odezwała się znów Tana. - A co ze mną? To mnie zabije, prawda? - Wskazała na swoją szyję.

Siedzący u jej boku mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś sobie przypomniał, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej jakiś przedmiot, kształtem przypominający nieco podwójny klucz. Pochylił się nad siostrą i przyjrzał obroży. Zbadał ją palcami za wszystkich stron.

- Są tu jakieś otwory pasujące kształtem, ale są zbyt płytkie.

- Obręcz jest dwuwarstwowa, a pod spodem jest jeszcze jeden otwór. Te warstwy będą się zaciskać i dwa otwory nałożą się na siebie. Wtedy będziesz mógł użyć klucza, żeby ją poluzować.

- Albo obroża ją udusi - podsumował elf. Sigyn potaknęła ze współczuciem.

- A więc ja odpowiadam za ciebie, czy za niego? - wtrącił się Loki. Jego wargi wygięły się w złowrogim uśmiechu.

Sigyn wzdrygnęła się, żałując, że jej odpowiedź nie mogła być inna.

- Za mnie. Nałożono na mnie jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia. Twoja moc została zablokowana, ale blokada nie obejmuje przeciwzaklęcia dla mnie. Będziesz mógł go użyć - odparła, odwracając wzrok. Ostatnie, czego chciała, to być na jego łasce. Z nich wszystkich on przerażał ją najbardziej. Spojrzała na Tema, swoje następne słowa kierując do niego. - Ja dostałam zaszczepkę kwiatu, z których można przygotować dla ciebie lek. Inny niż brałeś do tej pory, ale poskutkuje. Nauczono mnie, jak je hodować. - Rozejrzała się dookoła. - Myślę, że będą tu rosnąć. Skoro wysłali nas akurat…

- To nauczono cię, czy nie? - przerwał jej elf, zeskakując na ziemię.

Sigyn wzdrygnęła się, gdy ruszył w jej kierunku.

- Nauczono - powtórzyła.

- Więc jak to 'myślisz'?

- Będą tu rosnąć - poprawiła się natychmiast, kierując spojrzenie z jego twarzy na dłonie, które właśnie zwinęły się w pięści.

- Daj jej spokój Tem, bo ptaszyna zaraz zemdleje ze strachu - zadrwiła Tana, zeskakując na ziemię.

- Mam na imię Sigyn - syknęła dziewczyna, mrużąc oczy. - Nie 'ptaszyna'.

- Możecie przestać? - wtrąciła się Darir, podchodząc do grupy. - Zanim się pozabijacie i nas wszystkich szlag trafi. Wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani.

- Zdenerwowani? - Tem odwrócił się ku niej. - Zrobili z nas jakieś chore poligamiczne małżeństwo z elementami homoseksualizmu i kazirodztwa!

- Hej, a ty niby dokąd? - zawołała Sigyn odwracając się w kierunku Lokiego.

Mężczyzna zdążył już oddalić się na kilkanaście metrów. Słysząc jej krzyk, obejrzał się przez ramię i posłał jej drwiący uśmiech, po czym znów ruszył przed siebie, po chwili znikając pomiędzy drzewami.

* * *

Noc powitała ich ulewnym deszczem i niemal nieprzeniknioną ciemnością. Ponieważ znajdowali się w samym centrum niczego pozbawieni wszystkiego, było to ze strony Midgardu iście paskudne powitanie. Aby uniknąć kompletnego przemoczenia, rodzeństwo czarnych elfów wdrapało się znów na drzewo i usiłowało schować wśród liści. Darir natomiast znalazła dla siebie jakieś wgłębienie pod korzeniami, do którego się wślizgnąwszy, zwinęła się w kłębek.

Sigyn usiadła oparta o pień i wystawiła twarz do nieba, pozwalając, by woda spłukiwała z niej stres i niepowodzenia tego dnia. Nie miała żadnych oczekiwań co do tej pierwszej rozmowy z nowymi towarzyszami, przynajmniej żadnych pozytywnych, a mimo to czuła się zawiedziona sobą. Czuła, że poniosła porażkę. Miała jasno i spokojnie przedstawić im sytuację, a tymczasem wszystko skończyło się kłótnią. W dodatku znów było ich czworo. Loki do tej pory nie wrócił, a przy takiej pogodzie, w ciemnościach, nie było sensu go szukać. Miała tylko nadzieję, że zjawi się jutro, bo dopóki brakowało w ich grupie choć jednej osoby, tak długo nie liczyło się, ile z nich akceptuje system, mający trzymać ich razem.

Nimfa drgnęła, gdy przez wszechobecny odgłos kropel uderzających w poszycie przedarło się czyjeś chrapanie. Zadarła głowę, spoglądając na gałęzie drzew. Po wszystkich emocjach dnia, pozostając pod strumieniami lodowatej wody nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek z nich zaśnie. Najwyraźniej jednak zwyciężyło zmęczenie. Ich śmiertelne teraz ciała domagały się odpoczynku.

Tana usnęła na piersi brata, którego noga zwisała bezwładnie z gałęzi tuż nad głową Sigyn. To on tak głośno chrapał. Dziewczyna podniosła się powoli i pochyliła, by zajrzeć w szczelinę pod koszeniami. Powieki Darir były opuszczone, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się w regularnym oddechu.

Sigyn odetchnęła głęboko, wyprostowała się i ruszyła w głąb lasu. Nie miała najmniejszej nawet ochoty spać, a wciąż musiała coś jeszcze zrobić. Zajęło jej kilka godzin, zanim wśród całej tej gęstwiny znalazła odpowiednie miejsce, mimo że wcale nie leżało daleko. Polanka była niewielka i kończyła się kilkumetrową skałą, z której z szumem spływał wodospad wprost do małego, choć głębokiego jeziorka.

Odeszła do najbardziej oddalonego miejsca, uklękła i zaczęła garściami wyrywać trawę i odgarniać liście. Źdźbła były śliskie, ale grunt podmokły, więc nie stawiały oporu. Gdy dotarła do gołej ziemi, wbiła w nią paznokcie, kopiąc mały dołek, a następnie sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła dwie rośliny. Jedna była kwiatem, o kremowych płatkach w kształcie dzwonków. Druga była zaledwie drobną łodyżką, wyłaniającą się nieśmiało z plątaniny korzeni.

Sigyn schowała kwiat z powrotem do kieszeni i wyciągnęła dłoń, by umieścić w ziemi zaszczepkę, ale jej ręka zadrżała i zatrzymała się w powietrzu, nie chcąc się posunąć ani o centymetr do przodu. Nimfa zmarszczyła brwi i spróbowała znów, jednak czuła, jakby jej ramię po przekroczeniu pewnej odległości drętwiało. Jej mięśnie napięły się boleśnie, a palce zacisnęły na roślinie. Niespodziewanie poczuła pieczenie na wierzchu lewej dłoni i zerknęła na wytatuowany na niej symbol. Skóra wokół zaczerwieniła się, a tatuaż zdawał się lekko lśnić w ciemności. Sigyn zamrugała zdziwiona, nie rozumiejąc. Zaklęcie miało ją powstrzymać przed zdradzeniem sekretu uprawy tej rośliny, ale nie przed jej hodowaniem. Dlaczego więc…

Wzdrygnęła się nagle, a potem uśmiechnęła pod nosem i cofnęła ramię, obawiając się zniszczyć roślinę.

- Choć nie masz już mocy, nie ubyło ci wiedzy - zawołała, przekrzykując deszcz, który zdążył już nieco przycichnąć, zmieniając się w gęstą mżawkę. Sigyn nie musiała się oglądać, by wiedzieć, że jest obserwowana, a dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa pozwalał jej mniemać, przez kogo. - Jako mistrz magii najlepiej z nas wszystkich znasz i rozumiesz działanie zaklęcia tajemnicy. Ma nas powstrzymać przed zdradzaniem sobie nawzajem sekretów nie tylko poprzez słowa.

Sigyn bardziej wyczuła niż usłyszała, że Loki zbliżył się do niej.

- Nie śledziłem cię - oświadczył, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. Gdy był już na tyle blisko, że niemal mogła poczuć jego chłodny oddech na karku, odwróciła się, spoglądając na jego szeroki uśmiech. - Ale może ty mnie? Byłem tu pierwszy.

- Jeśli obserwujesz mnie wystarczająco długo, wiesz, po co tu przyszłam.

- Ach tak. - Spojrzał na jej ubłocone dłonie i powoli wyjął roślinę z jej palców. Gdy ich dłonie się zetknęły, Sigyn wzdrygnęła się krótko, w duchu dziękując za ciemność, która, jak miała nadzieję, ukryła to przed wzrokiem Lokiego. - Ładny kwiatuszek.

- To akurat tylko zaszczepka. Muszę ją zasadzić jak najszybciej, aby zdążyła wypuścić kwiaty. Właściwego leku dla Tema wystarczy tylko… - zaczęła, ale urwała, krztusząc się gwałtownie i chwytając za lewą dłoń, przeszytą gwałtownym bólem. Chciała powiedzieć, że kwiat spoczywający w jej kieszeni wystarczy tylko na jedną dawkę, ale jak widać nawet tyle nie mogła zdradzić. - …wystarczy tylko do czasu, aż zakwitną nowe kwiaty, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś sobie poszedł - dokończyła kulawo, krzywiąc się.

Nawet wśród wszechobecnej ciemności, Sigyn mogła dostrzec rozbawienie błyszczące w zielonych oczach boga oszustwa.

- Jesteś nieostrożna.

- Nie wiem jeszcze, jakie konkretnie informacje blokuje to zaklęcie. Być może rzucająca je osoba inne rzeczy uznaje za wymagające ukrycia niż ja. Zapewne nie zdarza mi się to po raz ostatni.

- A zatem nieostrożna, a także niedoinformowana - podsumował, obracając roślinę w palcach. - Kiepski wybór za równo na szpiega jak i na strażnika.

- Słucham?

Loki uśmiechnął się szerzej i zaczął ją powoli okrążać, niczym drapieżnik oceniający przeciwnika. Sigyn śledziła go spojrzeniem, ale nie zmieniła pozycji nawet o milimetr.

- Zastanawiam się, kim tak właściwie jesteś, Sigyn.

- I uważasz, że jestem szpiegiem? - spytała nimfa, a jej głos zaprawiła nuta obawy.

- Nie - zaprzeczył, w przeciwieństwie do niej całkowicie rozluźniony. - Gdyby Odyn zechciał umieścić wśród nas szpiega wybrałby osobę zdolną utrzymać to w sekrecie dłużej niż jeden dzień.

- Więc czego się obawiasz z mojej strony?

Loki zaśmiał się w głos i zatrzymał znów tuż przed nią.

- Obawiam się? - Pokręcił głową. - Dlaczego miałbym się ciebie obawiać? Wystarczy, że jestem w pobliżu, aby przyprawić cię o drżenie. To nie obawa.

- Więc co? - spytała, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i starając się nadać swojej postawie więcej pewności siebie.

- Już ci powiedziałem. Zastanawiam się, kim jesteś. - Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. - W przypadku pozostałych, starczyło mi usłyszeć ich imiona, by wiedzieć. Tem i Tana, rodzeństwo czarnych elfów, słynące ze swych doskonałych wyrobów za równo w dziedzinie broni, jak i wszelakich mikstur, również trucizn. Jednak przede wszystkim zasłynęli jako oszuści i mordercy, tak chciwi zysku, że nie potrafili opowiedzieć się po żadnej stronie w jakimkolwiek konflikcie. Nie wiem, na czym ich w końcu złapano. To mogłaby być ciekawa historia.

Sigyn wzdrygnęła się, mimo że słyszała to już wielokrotnie wcześniej. Tymczasem Loki ciągnął dalej.

- I Darir, urocza Muspelianka wędrująca po świecie, mordując wszystkich swoich krewnych, a także przyjaciół krewnych i przyjaciół ich przyjaciół. Do tego stopnia zapędziła się w te zabójstwa, że ośmieliła się podnieść rękę na rodzinę króla. Jak było ze mną… wiem, że wiesz.

- Słyszałam te historie wiele razy. O was wszystkich.

- Właśnie. A co wiemy o tobie? Imię nigdy nie wymienione w żadnej rozmowie. Twarz, która niczym się nie wyróżnia. Przedstawicielka rasy, w której od stuleci nie pojawił się nikt wart uwagi pozostałych światów… przynajmniej ja o nikim takim nie słyszałem. Nie sposób się nie zastanawiać, co tu robisz.

- Jestem na wygnaniu - odpowiedziała na tyle spokojnie, na ile potrafiła. Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku. - A teraz, czy mógłbyś oddać mi…

Nie dokończyła tego zdania. Loki chwycił ją gwałtownie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Sigyn ze świstem nabrała powietrza do płuc, a jej serce rozpoczęło szaleńczy bieg. Przerażona wpatrywała się w twarz Lokiego, znajdującą się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej własnej.

- Obserwuję cię… - wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha, jednocześnie wolną ręką wsuwając kwiat z powrotem do jej dłoni - …ptaszyno.

Puścił ją nagle, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, ani razu się nie oglądając. Minęła jednak dłuższa chwila, nim Sigyn znów była w stanie się poruszyć.

* * *

**C****hoć bardzo nie chcę wyjść na jedną z tych autorek, która się prosi o komentarze, to ponieważ (na ile się orientuję) ten fic jest jedynym śladem języka polskiego w tym dziele, będę wdzięczna za jakiś znak, czy ktoś to czyta.**

**Tymczasem pozdrawiam was, ludziska :)**


	3. Rozdział 2

**Nie będę zanudzać przedmowami. Chciałam tylko bardzo podziękować za komentarze :)  
**

**A i gdyby ktoś chciał, na swoim profilu umieściłam linki do obrazków/okładek do "Fallen". Można na nich zobaczyć głównych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Tana oddychała szybko, ze wszystkich sił starając się zignorować przedmiot na swojej szyi, co z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Skóra swędziała pod metalem, a krawędzie obroży obcierały. Nacisk na gardło także wyraźnie się zwiększył, powodując jak na razie niewielkie trudności z przełykaniem. Zastanawiała się, czy pozostali również odczuwają już skutki swoich przekleństw. Marna to była pociecha, jednak w swej wrodzonej złośliwości żywiła szczerą nadzieję, że owszem.

No, może z jednym wyjątkiem, który właśnie pojawił się w polu jej widzenia, przywołując na twarz wyraz niepokoju.

Tem był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, z czołem zroszonym kropelkami potu. Twarz elfa miała zacięty wyraz, krok był pewny i szybki, jednak mrugał powiekami zdecydowanie zbyt często, by to wyglądało na normalne. Grymas na twarzy Tany pogłębił się, wzbogacony o nutę gniewu, gdy rozpoznała pierwsze oznaki powrotu choroby. To Sigyn miała przygotować mu lek. Gdzie ta przeklęta nimfa?

- I jak tam, siostrzyczko? - spytał Tem, gdy już zbliżył się dostatecznie.

- Weź się martw o siebie - fuknęła urażonym tonem. Nie było nic złego w tym, że się o nią troszczył. Wiedziała, że jakaś jego część na pewno ją kocha… w pewnym stopniu. Po prostu mieli swoją niepisaną umowę: nie wolno im tego okazywać. - Wyglądasz jak pół ćwierci od śmierci - stwierdziła, celowo przesadnie. - Gdzie jest ptaszyna?

- Przygotowuje lek. Ty chyba też powinnaś?

- I zamierzam, tylko nie mogę znaleźć… - zaczęła i natychmiast poczuła, jak niewidzialna siła ściska jej gardło, nie pozwalając kolejnym słowom opuścić jej ust. Opanowawszy kaszel, drapiąc swędzący wierzch lewej dłoni wyprostowała się i spojrzała z wyrzutem w niebo. - Jeśli chcecie mnie widzieć martwą, to mnie zabijcie teraz! Czy to musi być śmierć przez uduszenie? - wrzasnęła, wzbogacając całą sentencję paskudnym przekleństwem w ich rodzimym języku.

- Pokaż no to cacko. - Tem wskazał na szyję siostry, ściągając znów na siebie jej uwagę.

Dziewczyna usiadła zrezygnowana na ściółce, a jej brat przyklęknął obok niej, wyciągając z kieszeni klucz i po raz kolejny badając palcami obrożę. Jak przewidziała Sigyn, otwory w obręczach nałożyły się na siebie. Bez problemów wsunął w nie klucz i przekręcił.

Tana westchnęła z ulgą, czując jak mechanizm poluzowuje się, a nacisk na jej przełyk znika. Pozostało jednak nieprzyjemne wrażenie niewygody.

- Nie mógłbyś zdjąć obroży z pomocą tego klucza?

- Niestety. Zakleszczyłby się albo, co gorsza, złamał.

- Byłbyś w stanie zrobić nowy.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Nawet mnie przed wygnaniem poinstruowali, jak. O wiele trudniejsze byłoby usunięcie pozostałości poprzedniego. Tylko po co niepotrzebnie dodawać sobie pracy? A z resztą bez narzędzi nic nie zrobię. Przecież wiesz takie rzeczy, Tana.

- Narzędzia można zdobyć. Nie sądzę, żeby w całym Midgardzie nie znalazł się młotek czy grudka metalu.

- Jestem tego świadom. - Schował klucz do kieszeni i przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy siostry. - Czy dobrze zrozumiałem sugestię, iż nie zamierzasz cieszyć się towarzystwem naszych szanownym współwygnańców?

Oczy elfki zwęziły się gwałtownie, pełne zdegustowania.

- Nie dłużej, niż to będzie konieczne.

* * *

_- Obserwuję cię… ptaszyno._

Sigyn wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie cichego głosu i chłodnego oddechu na swoim policzku. Miseczka w jej dłoni przechyliła się niebezpiecznie, grożąc utratą cennej zawartości - białego proszku pozyskanego z kwiatu. W zamyśleniu nimfa niemal zapomniała o nim i już jakiś czas wcześniej ucieranie białych płatków zmieniło się w znęcanie nad nimi.

Westchnąwszy, podeszła z naczyniem do jeziora pod wodospadem, napełniając je niewielką ilością wody. Przejrzysty płyn zmętniał powoli i nabrał kremowej barwy, w miarę jak poruszała dłonią, wprawiając zawartość miski w łagodny ruch wirowy. Marszcząc nieznacznie brwi, Sigyn wpatrywała się w odbicie swoich brązowych oczu, usiłując wyrzucić z umysłu wspomnienia uparcie odmawiające opuszczenia jej. Krążyły w jej głowie, nie dając ani chwili wytchnienia, mieszając się z nieprzyjemnymi myślami o przyszłości i ściskając jej żołądek w bolesny supeł.

Czuła w kościach upływające sekundy, zbliżające ją nieuchronnie do tego momentu. Do momentu, gdy jej życie powierzone zostanie osobie, której za grosz nie ufała. Już teraz była w jego rękach. Przymknęła powieki, a w ciemności ujrzała znów te oczy. Zielone, przenikliwe i lodowate niczym powietrze w Jotunheim. Kolejny dreszcz wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Te oczy, wnikające do jej duszy, ta głębia, w której można było się utopić, ukazały jej zupełnie inne oblicze lęku, niż było jej do tej pory znane. Po raz pierwszy bała się kogoś w sposób absolutnie nieopanowany. Strach gorzał w niej jak niekontrolowany pożar, zalewał ją potężnymi falami, grożąc skruszeniem. Zwykle był dla niej motywacją do działania. W obecności Lokiego paraliżował ją. Tylko raz doświadczyła czegoś podobnego. To był _tamten_ dzień…

Potrząsnęła głową, nie pozwalając tej myśli nabrać realnych kształtów. Miała w tej chwili dosyć zmartwień, by je sobie pomnażać przeszłością. Podniosła się z ziemi i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do miejsca, w którym zostawiła towarzyszy, a jej nogi były ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Serce biło nierówno w jej piersi. Szła do niego, nie wiedząc nawet, co jej zrobi… czy w ogóle zrobi cokolwiek w chwili, gdy będzie go potrzebowała, jego umiejętności, jego wiedzy.

Był tam, gdy dotarła na miejsce. Siedział na mchu, z jedną ręką opartą na kolanie, podczas gdy drugą odgarniał włosy z karku, a Darir pochylała się nad nim ze strzykawką, którą otrzymała jeszcze przed wygnaniem z Asgardu, teraz wypełnioną przejrzystym, rzadkim płynem w barwie czerwonego wina. Oczy mężczyzny wpatrywały się w przestrzeń przed nim. Ledwie Sigyn się zjawiła, natychmiast skupił wzrok na niej. Rudowłosa Muspelianka zanurzyła igłę w jego ciele, a mięśnie Lokiego napięły się wyraźnie. Nie poruszył się jednak, nie opuścił wzroku. Kiedy jego wargi mimo bólu wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu, nimfa poczuła, że brakuje jej powietrza.

- Skończyłam - oznajmiła Darir.

Sigyn przeniosła wzrok na nią i natychmiast poczuła, jakby wynurzyła się właśnie po długim przebywaniu w lodowatej wodzie. Ogarnęła ją mieszanina irytacji i desperacji. Czy to musiało tak wyglądać za każdym razem, gdy będzie widywała Lokiego? Może mogłaby tego uniknąć po prostu unikając jego spojrzenia. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. _Miałby niezłą zabawę obserwując, jak się skręcam, byle tylko nie patrzeć mu w oczy._

Zmusiła nogi do ruchu, podchodząc do swoich towarzyszy.

- Gdzie pozostali? - spytała, kierując pytanie do Muspelianki.

- Tana już dostała, czego chciała. Zaklęcie tajemnicy nie pozwala jej przyrządzić remedium dla mnie na naszych oczach, więc poszła sobie. Wróci jak skończy.

- Właściwie to chodzi mi o Tema.

- Tutaj.

Sigyn odwróciła się akurat by zobaczyć, jak elf wyłania się zza jednego z drzew. Jego twarz wykrzywiało niezadowolenie i niepokój, ale nie ośmieliła się zapytać o powody tych odczuć. Podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła do niego miskę z lekiem.

- Musisz to wypić - oświadczyła.

Tem przysunął naczynie do twarzy i powąchał niepewnie zawartość, po czym wychylił ją jednym haustem. Ledwie przełknął ostatnią kroplę, pochylił się, kaszląc, a jego twarz wykrzywiała tak bezbrzeżna odraza, że Sigyn nie umiała powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że wszelkie substancje słodzące zabiłyby właściwości leku.

Tem spojrzał na nią gniewnie i prychnął, wciskając jej miskę z powrotem do rąk, by następnie odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. Przez chwilę dziewczyna patrzyła za nim z lekkim zdziwieniem, po czym zaśmiała się cicho, nie do końca pewna, czy z jego niewdzięczności czy z własnej naiwności.

- Nie ma za co - mruknęła pod nosem w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane podziękowania, których zupełnie nie wiedzieć czemu się spodziewała, i odwróciła się powoli.

Zachowanie czarnego elfa powinno ją zirytować, ale wywołało jedynie rozbawienie. System zdawał się działać i jak na razie wszystko przebiegało bardzo dobrze. Może nawet zbyt dobrze. Teraz poczuła, jak ta odrobina zadowolenia z tego powodu opuszcza ją, ustępując miejsca poprzedniemu lękowi.

Loki wstał i skinął na nią, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, kierując się w stronę polanki. Nie zdziwiło jej to. Jak im wszystkim, jemu także zaklęcie tajemnicy nie pozwoliłoby na zrobienie na oczach pozostałych czegokolwiek, co mogłoby narazić na ujawnienie sekret jej remedium. Podążyła za nim, starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Nie myśleć o tym, że znów zostanie z nim sama, ani o tym, czy przeciwzaklęcie, jakie musiał na nią rzucić, sprawi jej ból.

Na miejsce dotarli w absolutnym milczeniu. Loki podszedł do krawędzi jeziorka i przystanął, wbijając wzrok w niewielki wodospad.

- Rozbierz się.

Sigyn, która zatrzymała się kilka kroków za nim, zesztywniała natychmiast.

- Słucham? - spytała.

- Muszę mieć dostęp do twoich pleców. Wystarczy jeśli zdejmiesz tunikę. Możesz się nią zasłonić jeśli chcesz. A potem odwróć się i usiądź.

Sigyn wpatrywała się w tył jego głowy przez dłuższą chwilę, nieruchoma. Nie obejrzał się ani razu, dając do zrozumienia, że uszanuje jej prywatność. Doceniała gest, ale i tak czuła się nieswojo na myśl, że ma się tak odsłonić przed mężczyzną. Dlaczego to właśnie jej przekleństwo wymagało takiego remedium? Odyn wiedział przecież o jej przeszłości. W głębi ducha miała ochotę się gorzko śmiać. Nigdy nie podejrzewała wszechojca o sadyzm. Kto wie, czego jeszcze o nim nie wiedziała. Przynajmniej teraz mogła przypuszczać, od kogo Loki się tego nauczył. Tyle tylko, że młody bóg tego nie ukrywał. Co za ironia! Jego kłamstwa i złośliwości nagle wydały jej się w oznaką szczerości.

Palce Sigyn lekko drżały, tym razem nie tyle ze strachu co z zażenowania, gdy chwytała brzegi tuniki, ściągając ją przez głowę. Potrzebowała chwili, by uwolnić skrzydła od fałd materiału, po czym zgodnie z poleceniem odwróciła się i usiadła na trawie.

- Już - poinformowała i niemal natychmiast poczuła na sobie wzrok Lokiego. Odgarnęła włosy z pleców, drugą ręką mocniej przyciskając materiał do piersi.

_Daj spokój, jego nie interesuje twoja nagość!_ - upomniała się w duchu, ale nie udało jej się powstrzymać rumieńca, okraszającego łagodnym kolorem jej policzki.

Loki poruszał się bardzo cicho, więc świadomość, że się zbliżył i ukląkł tuż za nią, była raczej przeczuciem niż efektem informacji pozyskanych z pomocą zmysłów. Dziewczyna spięła się i przymknęła powieki, czekając. Dla uspokojenia, liczyła swoje oddechy.

Przez dłuższy czas nie działo się absolutnie nic, a przynajmniej ona niczego nie czuła. Sigyn znała zaledwie podstawy magii, jednak o ile było jej wiadomo, większość zaklęć dawała jakieś efekty wykrywalne dla zmysłów, zwłaszcza gdy czar rzucano na nią.

Odczekała jeszcze okrągłą minutę, nim w końcu się odezwała.

- Loki?

Obejrzała się przez ramię i zamrugała zdezorientowana.

* * *

Wpatrując się w kaskady krystalicznie czystej wody Loki czuł, jak wilgoć unosząca się w powietrzu osiada łagodnie na powierzchni jego skóry. Jej szum nie zagłuszył szelestu materiału, gdy za jego plecami Sigyn zdejmowała koszulę. Ten dźwięk okazał się dla niego dziwnie irytujący, podobnie jak cała sytuacja.

Podczas nieobecności młodej nimfy, miał okazję porozmawiać krótko z pozostałymi wygnańcami. Nie zamierzał wchodzić z nimi w żadne przyjacielskie relacje, jednak ich pomoc mogła się okazać konieczna, by wydostać się z systemu, w którym wszyscy utknęli. Oczywiście najbardziej potrzebna mu była Darir, jako że to od niej zależało teraz jego przeżycie. Ku jego irytacji wydawała się nie tyle przeciwna tego typu działaniom, co zwyczajnie nimi nie zainteresowana. Dla niej liczyła się tylko i wyłącznie zemsta, oraz przetrwanie kolejnego dnia. W dążeniu do wyrównania rachunków ze swoimi wrogami była jednak cierpliwa, a pomysł z wystawianiem cierpliwości Odyna i Surtura - władcy krainy ognia - na próbę, nie sprzyjał przetrwaniu. Tymczasem to, czy była w Midgardzie, w Muspelheim, czy na jakiejkolwiek innej planecie, nie obchodziło ją.

Natomiast para czarnych elfów niemal natychmiast podchwyciła myśl. Niestety ich przydatność nie dorównywała entuzjazmowi. Pozostała więc już tylko jedna osoba.

- Już - rozległ się miękki głos za jego plecami.

Loki odwrócił się, zdecydowany załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej. Zamarł jednak, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na sylwetce siedzącej w trawie dziewczyny. Stara, zbyt szeroka tunika okrywająca do tej pory jej drobne ciało była teraz przyciśnięta do jej piersi, odsłaniając gładką, kremową skórę jej ramion i talii. Wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, uniosła ramię i powoli odgarnęła włosy. Loki obserwował, jak miękkie pasma spływają po jej ramionach, prześlizgują się pomiędzy palcami drobnej dłoni i ku jego zdziwieniu ten gest wydał mu się nagle niesłychanie zmysłowy.

Zmarszczył brwi. Zaskoczyła go. Od bardzo dawna żadna kobieta nie wzbudziła jego zainteresowania, choć w Asgardzie miał do czynienia z wieloma pannami o niezwykłej urodzie. Nigdy nie uważał, by taka relacja była warta komplikacji i wysiłków, które niezmiennie za sobą pociągała. Poza tym - choć do tego o wiele trudniej było mu się przyznać - większość kobiet zauważała go dopiero wówczas, gdy zostały odrzucone przez Thora, a nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tego, by zbierać resztki ze stołu swojego 'brata'.

Zbliżył się do Sigyn powoli, a gdy przyklęknął za nią, jego wzrok spoczął na jej skrzydłach. Były teraz ciasno złożone i przyciśnięte do łopatek. Na krańcach miały barwę bursztynów z brzegu morza Asgardu, jaśniejąc z każdym kolejnym centymetrem, przechodząc przez niemal każdy możliwy odcień złota. W miejscu, w którym skrzydła łączyły się ze skórą, pióra ustępowały miejsca dla puchu, jak u piskląt, w barwie jasnego srebra. Loki obserwował sposób, w jaki światło odbijało się od piór i poczuł się niemal zahipnotyzowany grą blasków i barw. Impuls, by wyciągnąć dłoń i zanurzyć palce w tym wodospadzie złota, sprawdzić, czy pióra są tak miękkie, na jakie wyglądały, zdawał się nie do opanowania.

- Loki? - Sigyn obejrzała się, mrugając ze zdziwieniem.

Loki potrząsnął głową, zły na siebie i spojrzał chłodno na dziewczynę, każąc jej się znów odwrócić. O czym on myślał? Sigyn mogła być nawet najpiękniejszą kobietą świata - to wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że jej towarzystwo było tylko i wyłącznie przykrą koniecznością. Mimo wszystko opierając dłoń na jej plecach nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak miękka i ciepła była jej skóra.

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, by odzyskać skupienie umysłu, nim zajął się przeciwzaklęciem. Z wprawą wypracowaną przez lata pozwolił, by magia przepłynęła przez jego palce i wniknęła w ciało Sigyn. Dziewczyna drgnęła, a jego serce przyśpieszyło z ekscytacji. Korzystanie z magii zawsze tak na niego działało, ale teraz, gdy został pozbawiony swoich mocy, radość choćby z tego jednego zaklęcia była o wiele większa. Przesunął delikatnie opuszkami palców wzdłuż kręgosłupa młodej nimfy, musnął kark i okrążył ramiona, wyczuwając z łatwością kolejny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż jej ciała. Jej pióra nastroszyły się nieznacznie. Mógłby to nawet polubić.

- Skończone - oświadczył w końcu, cofając dłoń i natychmiast podnosząc się z ziemi.

Sigyn skinęła głową i starając się nie odsłaniać ani fragmentu swojego ciała, założyła na siebie tunikę.

- Dziękuję.

Loki zamarł w pół kroku i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, a następnie prychnął drwiąco. Słysząc to, Sigyn odwróciła się momentalnie, mierząc go złym spojrzeniem.

- Przepraszam, czy wy wszyscy macie jakąś awersję do dziękowania?

- Nie mam nic przeciwko, tylko nie rozumiem, za co mi właściwie dziękujesz.

- Poza tym, że utrzymujesz mnie przy życiu? Można powiedzieć, że tego wymaga kultura osobista.

- A ja nie widzę sensu w dziękowaniu komuś, wobec kogo nie odczuwa się żadnej wdzięczności. Poza wszystkim nie robię tego przez wzgląd na ciebie.

- Jestem wdzięczna. Zrobiłeś to, nie ważne z jakiego powodu. Zawsze mogłeś zdecydować inaczej.

Loki uniósł brew.

- Masz na myśli popełnienie samobójstwa, pociągając cię za sobą?

Spomiędzy warg dziewczyny wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie.

- To jedna z opcji - odpowiedziała, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując spodnie.

- Oryginalny pomysł, ale nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany. Jeśli to się kiedyś zmieni, dam ci znać.

Sigyn przygryzła lekko dolną wargę, przez chwilę bijąc się z myślami, nim podniosła wzrok.

- Będziesz próbował uwolnić się od nas, wiem o tym. Wy wszyscy spróbujecie.

Jego oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie, ani na chwilę nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Z postawy i tonu głosu dziewczyny mógł wyczytać, że zamierzała się temu sprzeciwić. Spodziewał się tego, choć nie rozumiał. Sigyn wyglądała na tak samo - jeśli nie bardziej - niechętną ich towarzystwu, co wszyscy pozostali.

- Ale to się wam nie uda - dodała z uporem.

Loki zacisnął zęby i zbliżył się do niej powoli, pozwalając, by jego wargi wygięły się w złowrogim uśmiechu. Oddech dziewczyny na chwilę zgubił rytm, gdy wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jej podbródek, nie pozwalając jej odwrócić wzroku. Nie wyglądała, jakby zamierzała to zrobić, ale gest wyraźnie ją wystraszył. O to mu właśnie chodziło.

- Powinnaś być wdzięczna, ponieważ pozwalam ci grzecznie stać z boku, zamiast zmuszać do przyłączenia się w dążeniu do tego pragnienia. Ale dobrze ci radzę, nie wchodź mi w drogę - powiedział łagodnie, niemal zachęcająco, jednocześnie jednak obniżając nieco dłoń i ostrzegawczo przyciskając dwa palce do tętnicy młodej nimfy. Pod gładką skórą wyczuwał przyśpieszone bicie serca.

Sigyn zmrużyła oczy i gwałtownie odepchnęła jego rękę. Wykonując ten gest dłonie wyraźnie jej drżały. Najwyraźniej im bardziej się bała, tym bardziej się buntowała. Loki odnotował sobie w pamięci tę informację.

- Nie musisz mi grozić. A ja nie muszę i nie zamierzam wchodzić wam w drogę. Stwierdziłam tylko prosty fakt.

- Nie ma planów idealnych, istot nieomylnych ani nienaruszalnych zasad. Niektóre reguły można nagiąć, inne obejść, a inne złamać. Możesz mi wierzyć, mówię z doświadczenia.

- Jesteś bogiem oszustwa, więc przypuszczam, że twoje doświadczenie w tej materii jest spore. Ale ten system Odyn opracował wspólnie z Kvasirem - oznajmiła chłodno i z przekonaniem, a Loki skrzywił się wewnętrznie na dźwięk imienia doradcy wszechojca, bożka wiedzy. - Nawet jeśli uda wam się jakoś ich oszukać, to niekoniecznie wyjdzie wam na dobre.

Milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się uważnie w jej nieprzejednaną twarz, nim uśmiechnął się lekko, przekrzywiając głowę.

- 'Wam'… - powtórzył. - Nie uważasz się za członka tej grupy?

- Jestem szpiegiem, zapomniałeś?

Zaśmiał się krótko z jej żartu, a i kąciki jej ust zadrgały nieznacznie.

- Nie jesteś.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się, tym razem wyraźnie, ukazując za idealnymi wargami rząd białych zębów.

- Nie - odparła, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła.

Loki odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła pomiędzy drzewami. Obserwował sposób, w jaki jej bose stopy układały się na ziemi, jak się poruszała, zwinna i lekka. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak uśmiech rozświetlił jej brązowe oczy, jak zmysłowo układały się wówczas jej wargi. Bezwiednie potarł wnętrze swojej dłoni, wspominając gładkość jej skóry i wbrew sobie poczuł, że zmienia zdanie.

Jej towarzystwo owszem, było koniecznością, ale kto powiedział, że musi być przykra?


End file.
